


Nice and Warm

by zdorik_sandorik



Series: Chansoo smut&fluff [2]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Boyfriends, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Rimming, Top!Soo, awful lot of fluff, bottom!chanyeol, lazy morning sex, lots of caring boyfriend!soo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-25
Updated: 2016-06-25
Packaged: 2018-07-18 05:54:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7302049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zdorik_sandorik/pseuds/zdorik_sandorik
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chanyeol feels nice and warm. He’s not quite awake yet, eyes closed and mind not really focusing where he is and what he is, but he feels really warm.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nice and Warm

Chanyeol feels nice and warm. He’s not quite awake yet, eyes closed and mind not really focusing where he is and what he is, but he feels really warm. There’s a soft touch in his hair that is really soothing, gentle caress of his ears. He hums sleepily and feels his own mouth form into a satisfied grin when a gentle kiss is placed on his forehead.

 _Kyungsoo_.

 - Good morning, - his voice is low and groggy from sleep but it has the same effect on Chanyeol as always. He snuggles more into the arms that are holding him and opens his eyes, getting used to the soft light.

 - Morning, - he almost mewls, feeling very comfortable in his current position: Kyungsoo’s hands wrapped around him, his head on his shoulder and warm hands petting his head. He smiles lazily at Kyungsoo and sees him smile back.

 - Did you sleep well? – Kyungsoo distances himself a little so that he can see Chanyeol’s face better. Chanyeol nods in reply, and makes a satisfied noise when he stretches his long limbs, wrapping them around his lover’s.

 - Did you wake up early again? – he asks as his own hands slide to Kyungsoo’s waist under the soft covers, gently touching the warm skin.

 - Not really. We went to bed really late last night, - he says, while brushing Chanyeol’s cheekbone with his thumb. Chanyeol’s mind goes back to their yesterday’s activities and he feels fuzzy remembering their date last night. Kyungsoo made them dinner and then they soaked in a bubble bath for hours (Kyungsoo even got them some of those sandalwood candles Jongdae was talking about all the time) and then watched old cartoons wrapped in covers and stealing occasional kisses before falling asleep.

 - Uh-huh, - he mumbles and turns his head to leave a kiss on Kyungsoo’s hand. Kyungsoo always knew that Chanyeol was very affectionate but he only realized how much when they started to date. While he liked being showered in love and affection himself, Chanyeol always made those small but endearing and adoring gestures that made Kyungsoo’s heart skip a beat. Whether it was him catering to Kyungsoo when he comes home from another filming, not feeling his own legs and so tired he could pass out in the hallway, or in bed, where he has always been giving so much trying to please Kyungsoo.

This is why, when they’re alone, Kyungsoo liked to spoil Chanyeol. He’s not a PDA kind of person, he quite hates it actually, but when they’re alone he loves to show affection to Chanyeol, even if he rarely says anything. Just like yesterday, Kyungsoo noticed how tired and stressed Chanyeol has been lately with constant flights back and forth to China, working on his scripts all the time, and general amount of pressure they’ve been facing every day for years now, he wanted to do something nice for Chanyeol. The dorm was empty except for the two of them, nobody else on their floor, and he made use of it, making Chanyeol relax and get some good rest that he knew he needed. Getting Chanyeol some care and attention that he knew he needed.

He was very happy to see sleepy but rested and sated Chanyeol who finally looked alive, looked like himself again.

Chanyeol pulled him out of his thoughts by placing a kiss on his lips, and Kyungsoo brought his attention back to more pressing matters. Like making out with Chanyeol.

They kissed for some time, getting tangled in bedsheets till Chanyeol successfully dragged Kyungsoo on top of him, touching the hot skin in front of him.

Chanyeol likes how thick Kyungsoo became lately. It’s not too much to dissonance with his type of figure or his height, but just enough for him to occasionally loose his breath when he watches Kyungsoo dress (or undress). Kyungsoo almost never shows any skin on daily basis, so all those moments when he’s with Chanyeol like this, when Chanyeol can hold him, kiss him, touch him, leave small bites that won’t last and dig his nails in the expanse of Kyungsoo’s back are always special for him. He also likes how Kyungsoo can manhandle him (not that he couldn’t do it before) without much effort (or much resistance from Chanyeol).

Chanyeol sprawls himself on the bed, legs spread for Kyungsoo to fit between them, hands clutching Kyungsoo’s shoulders as he pulls him lower, and lips curved in a smile as they kiss.

It’s not long till they’re both hard and Chanyeol starts to roll his hips lightly to get some friction. Small gasps escape him when Kyungsoo licks at that spot behind his ear he knows it very sensitive and he starts looking debauched: bed hair tousled all over the pillow, lips red and puffy from all the kissing, body slack and inviting Kyungsoo to ravish him.

Kyungsoo lays a path of kisses down Chanyeol’s body, enjoying the little sounds he makes as he nips and licks at the soft skin, until he reaches his hard cock. He licks at the tip tentatively, liking the taste on his tongue and wraps his hand around the length, stroking slowly. Chanyeol mewls and whines as Kyungsoo teases him, pressing his thumb to the slit and mouthing at his balls but not actually taking him inside his mouth. It’s only when he whines a desperate ‘Kyungsoo’ does Kyungsoo chuckle smugly but take Chanyeol in his mouth, steadying his hips with his hands. Chanyeol gets worked up easily, it doesn’t take them long till he’s restless and trying to contain himself from bucking his hips into his boyfriend’s mouth. Kyungsoo’s hands run up and down Chanyeol’s thighs, playing with the sensitive skin and scratching lightly. He smirks to himself when Chanyeol moans as his finger circles his hole lightly, pressing at it with the pad of his thumb.

 - Kyungsoo, please, - Chanyeol moans, eyes dark and watery, hands clutching the sheets. He looks perfectly messed up and Kyungsoo loves to see him fall apart.

 - Please what, Chanyeol?  - he says, letting Chanyeol’s cock out of his mouth and jerking him off slowly, teasing him to no end.  – You need to tell me what you want, Chanyeol.

 - Fuck, - he moans as Kyungsoo lowers his head and runs his tongue around his entrance, Chanyeol tenses up, his legs twitching and his spine arches as Kyungsoo begins to eat him out, playing with the rim while looking at how restless Chanyeol became. – Fuck, Kyungsoo, I need you to fuck me, please, I need it, ah.

He presses a finger to his rim, pushing it further this time, making Chanyeol moan loudly and grasp his hair, tugging to the point where it hurts a little, but Kyungsoo doesn’t care. He rearranges Chanyeol’s legs so that they’re lying on his shoulders and continues to lick at his entrance, stretching him with his fingers.

He feels Chanyeol shaking lightly, head buried in pillow to muffle his whimpers and moans, and Kyungsoo strengthens his hold on his hips, continuing to fuck him with his tongue and fingers until Chanyeol comes with a loud groan, spilling all over his stomach. Kyungsoo keeps holding him, fucking him through his orgasm until his legs stop shaking and Chanyeol looks down at him with hooded eyes and his lips in a pout.

 - I wanted to come with you inside me, - he says against his lips when Kyungsoo reaches out to kiss him. He smudges the cum on Chanyeol’s stomach with his finger before licking it and smirks when Chanyeol moans desperately.

Nevertheless, he reaches out to lick Kyungsoo’s fingers, eager, sucking on them, tiny blush creeping up his neck when Kyungsoo mutters ‘Good boy’ to him. He takes his fingers out, taking a look at Chanyeol’s red and puffy lips and wild eyes begging him for something he can’t name. His fingers find their way to Chanyeol’s wet hole, his other hand taking a pillow and placing it under Chanyeol’s lower back so that he’s more comfortable in this half-sitting pose. Chanyeol only spreads his legs wider, searching for Kyungsoo’s lips and kissing him so deep he stops breathing.

\- Take the lube out, baby, - Chanyeol nods and reaches out for the bed table. Kyungsoo lets Chanyeol put a generous amount on his hand, covering his fingers thoroughly and resuming his ministrations.

Once he’s satisfied with how stretched Chanyeol is he pushes him down so that he’s lying on his back, legs spread invitingly. Kyungsoo puts the condom on and slides in Chanyeol’s arms, catching his lips and a whimper of ‘Please Kyungsoo, I need you’ before entering him.

He gives Chanyeol the time to adjust, kissing his eyelids, his temples, his jaw, and looking in his eyes, silent ‘Are you okay?’ between them. Chanyeol nods, and wraps his legs around Kyungsoo’s waist, urging him to move. Which he does, with pleasure.

At first Chanyeol thought that Kyungsoo being a tease is very out of character for him, when they first started exploring the sexual side of their relationship. He was quite surprised to discover this more dominant part of him, and while Chanyeol knew, that all the teasing and the buildup turned out to be amazing every time, cause Kyungsoo was always a very attentive lover, it still sometimes amused him, how much contrast the quiet shy Kyungsoo people see in public has with this Kyungsoo.

He begins moving languidly, slow but deep thrusts, almost slipping out of Chanyeol completely before sliding all the way in. His hands are at the both sides of Chanyeol’s face for support, Chanyeol loves to watch his muscles tense and move under the skin. Chanyeol also loves when Kyungsoo kisses him as he fucks him, leaving him breathless and desperate, not letting him touch himself and swallowing his cries when Kyungsoo thrusts especially hard.

Chanyeol knows that he wouldn’t last long, getting hard again way to soon, his dick is painfully hard and already leaking, and he bites his lip as it slides against Kyungsoo’s stomach when he moves. Kyungsoo thrusts in him erratically, resting his forehead against his, looking him straight in the eyes and Chanyeol keeps moaning and whispering his name like a prayer, holding on to him like he’s his last life resort. He comes hard, his eyes going black and he thinks he knocked out for a moment, but just in time to hear Kyungsoo repeat his name again and again as he was spilling inside him.

They breathe erratically for some time, trying to come back to reality, Chanyeol feeling way too blissed from coming twice, but he responds when Kyungsoo leaves a chaste kiss on his lips and drags him to the shower. The whole room smells like sex, and they do too. He likes this kind of morning.

They shower together, kissing under the hot water, Kyungsoo washing his hair gently, massaging his scalp and he purrs at the feeling. Afterwards, when they’re fresh and clean they change the sheets and leave the windows open as they head to the kitchen.

Kyungsoo heats them the leftovers from yesterday’s dinner and they eat in comfortable silence, Chanyeol placing his long legs on top of his boyfriend’s across the table. They watch the reruns of the latest dorama on tv and snuggle. Chanyeol falls asleep on Kyungsoo’s shoulder, and he lets him nap while playing with his hair.

Chanyeol dreams of Kyungsoo and their first date when they were just trainees. He smiles in his sleep. Kyungsoo smiles back.

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly don't know anymore. Can one write a fic longer than 2k? And not have porn in it?  
> I'm a Chansoo trash and i'm terribly not sorry, they're just to hnnng.  
> Could or could not be a continuation/parallel to 3:15


End file.
